


Who the hell is Jackson Wang?

by 2Pastel4U



Series: JackBum College AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: But only a little, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Pastel4U/pseuds/2Pastel4U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Im Jaebum's friends seem to have a mutual friend that he doesn't know. But there are more important things to think about. Like that cute guy in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell is Jackson Wang?

-  
**Sunday**

Jaebum likes going to the gym on a Sunday, even if Jinyoung thinks it’s weird. It’s a fraction as busy as it is during the week; which means no waiting for machines, no one trying to chase _him_ off a machine, and fewer sweaty gross guys in the locker rooms. And whoever is on music on Sundays plays fewer shitty pop songs than most.

He nods his head to the bored looking guy at reception, who gives a grunt of greeting before returning to his phone. Jaebum flashes his membership card to the barriers and feels his heart rate start to pick in anticipation as he pushes through.

There’s one more reason he likes his Sunday gym sessions. And it’s just setting a heavy barbell back on the rack. 

Yes, one of Jaebum’s guilty pleasures is looking at the cute boy who he sees there every week. 

The boy, well, man really, isn’t very tall but has a seriously impressive physique, with toned arms and thick, powerful thighs. He’s got a head of soft blonde hair that he often pushes off his forehead in a dangerously sexy move that gets Jaebum’s blood pumping more than whatever exercise he’s supposed to be doing at that moment. He has a cute turned up nose, big brown eyes, and a pretty pink mouth and Jaebum is a little bit in love.

His crush seems to know everyone (unlike Jaebum, who has a grand total of 5 friends whom he guards viciously) and is obviously very sociable (unlike Jaebum, whose aforementioned friends constantly tease him for being a grumpy asshole), and he always smiles and greets people who pass him.

This has now expanded to include Jaebum. 

The boy gives him a big grin and will wave if he has a free hand and is just generally adorable. Jaebum is left inwardly weeping at his woeful social ineptitude every time, as all he seems to be able to manage in return is his pinched-mouth not-quite-smile which his friends tell him makes him look like he’s in pain. But they’re assholes. It can’t be that bad. The guy doesn’t seem to have been scared away yet anyway. Maybe there’s hope that Jaebum will be able to get his act together and make a move on him. Hopefully. Sometime this year. Maybe.

Jaebum’s running a little late today and so he arrives towards the end of the other boy’s regime. Jaebum does a quick warm up on the treadmill while his crush is doing lat-pulldowns that show off his tanned, sculpted shoulders. As Jaebum settles in to start with some bicep curls in the free weights section, the boy drifts over to stand vaguely near him. Jaebum’s hands start to sweat a little as he watches the other pick up another bar and attach more plates to it. The boy ( _man, definitely man, just look at that weight_ ) bends his knees, picks up the bar with ease and brings it over his head to rest on his shoulders. He adjusts his grip briefly before inhaling slowly and then beginning his rep.

Jaebum is aware that he’s only somewhat moving his arms as the bulk of his attention is on the boy squatting in front of him. His crush moves comfortably and fluidly, even with the heavy weight. Jaebum watches a bead of sweat drip from the blonde’s hairline down past his temple and disappear down the back of his shirt and Jaebum desperately wants to follow that path with his tongue. 

His attention drifts even more as his eyes drop to watch how the boy’s loose basketball shorts are forced taut around his lower body when he reaches the bottom of his squat. The blonde’s ass is round and tight and looks great even in baggy clothes and Jaebum would bet that it would be so firm in his hands and, god, imagine those glorious thighs around his waist, pulling him in as he fucks into him nice and slow and-

“-SHIT!” Jaebum hisses through clenched teeth.

His toes throb painfully from where he just dropped the weight on them. He sees his crush turn his head over his shoulder as much as he can with the bar in the way. Jaebum wastes no time in ducking down to clutch his foot and attempt to hide his crippling embarrassment. Shit. Shit. He was so busy ogling the guy that he couldn’t even remember to keep a hold on his goddamn weight. He hears the clack of a bar being returned to the rack.

‘Please don’t come over here. Please.’ Jaebum begs in his mind.

His crush obviously isn’t listening to him, as the next thing Jaebum hears is a concerned voice calling out to him.

“Hey man, you okay?”

Jaebum looks up, slightly surprised at how deep the other’s voice was. The boy is standing in front of him with a slight frown, eyebrows tilted up in worry. He looks a bit like a puppy. _I wonder if he would whimper?_ Jaebum swallows to try and ease his suddenly parched throat.

“Yep. I’m just great.” He snaps. 

Shit, he hadn’t meant to sound so angry. The other boy flinched a little, corners of his mouth drooping further. Jaebum feels like a terrible human being and hurries to correct himself.

“Sorry. I mean. I’m just a bit embarrassed.”

At his admission, the blonde breaks into a grin and bounces lightly on his toes.  
“No worries! It happens to me all the time.”

Does this count as a conversation? Is Jaebum actually talking to his crush? Or did he somehow manage to knock himself out and this is some kind of concussive dream?

Before he can reply, the watch on the other boy’s wrist beeps and they both turn to look at it. 

“Ah, well I’ve gotta go or I'll get yelled at again. I’ll see you around. And be careful next time!”

In a sudden whirlwind of speech and movement, the blonde claps a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, then turns and grabs his water bottle and promptly exits the gym, waving over his shoulder at Jaebum.

The second he’s out of sight, Jaebum drops his head into his hands and curses at himself for 6 solid minutes.

-  
**Monday**

Jaebum is trying to get over his embarrassing failure from the day before by distracting himself with idly scrolling through his instagram feed. He sees that BamBam has been tagged in a new photo.

The sight of his friend’s face twisted in a delighted laugh makes him smile, but the whole photo leaves him at a bit of a loss.

He can see some guy’s back, and they appear to have scooped BamBam up in their arms to press a kiss to his cheek. He can’t see the guy’s face because it’s mostly blocked by BamBam’s, but he seems to be wearing a strange all-white outfit. Like a beekeeper? Does BamBam know a beekeeper? He’s kissing him, so are they dating?

The photo is posted from ‘jacksonwang852’. The name vaguely rings a bell and Jaebum briefly considers looking through the guy’s profile, but ultimately decides to just ask BamBam about his possible beekeeper boyfriend next time he sees him.

Thinking of boyfriends makes Jaebum think of his favourite gym-goer and how he much wants to be his boyfriend but now probably will never get to be because Jaebum made such a terrible first impression. He tells himself that’s the only reason why the other won’t be his boyfriend.

He groans out loud, drawing looks from the people sitting in his row, and he suddenly remembers he’s actually in a lecture right now. Shit.

-  
**Tuesday**

Jaebum’s friend Yugyeom has a big audition today for some kind of recital and Jaebum is on his way to the dance studio to wish him luck. Yugyeom is half a foot taller than everyone else, so Jaebum spots him immediately when he arrives. The other boy is on the phone, so Jaebum idles in the doorway to wait.

“Yeah, thank you hyung. Hahaha. Yes, I’m the best, I know. I love you too hyung. Hahahahahahaha. I promise that wasn’t completely sarcastic.” 

Yugyeom is grinning as he talks and laughs every other sentence. When he hangs up and smiles at his phone, Jaebum approaches.

“Hey. Who was that?” He asks as greeting.

Yugyeom, used to Jaebum’s occasional abruptness, doesn’t miss a beat. “Hi Jaebum-hyung. That was just Jackson-hyung. He knew I was nervous about today, so he phoned me to wish me luck and hype me up a bit.”

“Jackson? Never met him.” Jaebum frowns.

“He’s BamBam’s friend mostly. We’ve just met a few times.” Yugyeom says, like that makes sense.

Jaebum raises a disbelieving eyebrow. “You’ve only met a few times and he was calling you to wish you luck and telling you he loves you?”

Yugyeom laughs at the thought. “That’s just the kind of person Jackson-hyung is. He’s just really nice and supportive, I don’t know.”

Jaebum grunts in understanding (not really?), and instead turns the conversation towards the audition because that’s what’s more important right now.

It’s only when Yugyeom gets called in for the audition, with Jaebum’s encouraging pat on the back as a goodbye, that he makes the connection. Jackson, BamBam’s friend, was probably the same one who posted that photo. So, not boyfriend then?

Well, whatever.

-  
**Wednesday**

Jaebum is late again this morning, mostly because the barista messed up his order three times, but also because he woke up late thanks to a terrible (amazing) dirty dream about pretty gym boy. 

He’s making his way across the quad with an expression apparently terrifying enough to make a freshman literally dive out of his way, when he sees Mark leaning up against a tree nearby.

The older boy is scrolling through his phone, like he always seems to be, but there’s someone lying with their head in his lap. Mark’s knees are blocking that person’s head, but Jaebum is guessing it’s a guy from the musculature of their body.

He suddenly hears a cute whine, in a strangely familiar voice. “Maaaarrrrkkk. Pet me.”

Mark snorts a laugh, not looking up from his phone, but nonetheless moves his free hand to (Jaebum assumes) pet the guy’s head.

“You’re so needy, Jackson. Are you sure you aren’t a dog?”

Jackson! Jaebum is about to go over and ask, but his phone beeps, reminding him that he’s late. After his outburst on Monday, Jaebum doesn’t think he can afford to get any more on his professor’s bad side so he just has to keep on walking.

He’ll ask later.

-  
**Thursday**

Jaebum walks into the library on Thursday afternoon, ready to pick Youngjae up so they can get lunch together. He’s about five steps in when he suddenly hears a burst of Youngjae’s laughter (that the boy’s trying hard to muffle). Whoever he’s with obviously has less care, as there’s then a strangely endearing hyena-like cackle that rings out. This immediately brings down a rain of shushes from the librarian.

“Youngjae-ya, you’re going to get us kicked out!” whispers an amused voice.

Youngjae makes an affronted noise and Jaebum can hear the sound of him hitting the person he’s with.

“You’re obviously much louder, Jackson-hyung!” he argues, and there are giggles bubbling up in his throat.

There’s the sound of a chair being pushed back, and Jaebum speeds up because he is going to find out who Jackson is this time!

“Hey, who’s the hyung here?! Your disrespectful self is lucky that I have to go now! See you later, Youngjae. Love!”

Damn! Jaebum rounds the corner just in time to see a blonde head disappear behind the shelves.

“Bye, hyung.” Youngjae calls out.

There’s a disembodied whine of “Why didn’t you say you love me back?” that sets Youngjae off again and as he desperately tries to smother his laugh, Jaebum vows that he’ll definitely meet Jackson.

Next time.

-  
**Friday**

Jaebum knocks on Jinyoung’s door on Friday morning after a text requesting ‘shitty over-priced coffee and croissants’. Jinyoung and he only ever get breakfast together after something bad has happened to one of them, so Jaebum immediately cancels his plans to go to class that day.

When Jinyoung opens the door, he immediately notices that the other is the kind of rumpled that only comes with a late night. I mean, he still looks neater than Jaebum does at any given moment, but the thought is there.

When he glances into the room for a brief second, he freezes. Stretched out on Jinyoung’s bed is some random guy. He's on his side, facing away from them, with one arm under the pillow and the other wedged between his curled legs. There's something familiar about him.

Jinyoung notices where he’s looking and just shuts the door quietly behind himself.

“Leave him, he had a long night.”

Jaebum chokes on his spit. Jinyoung gives him a dirty look.

“Not like that. Jackson came over last night to listen to me rant about my idiot professor for hours, even though he’s always exhausted.”

Jaebum was going to press, because just who the hell is this Jackson guy? But once again, he leaves it. He’s here for Jinyoung, not for Jackson.

-  
**Saturday**

When Jinyoung had finished venting at their breakfast meeting, Jaebum did eventually ask who Jackson was and why they all seemed to know him. Jinyoung had explained that on top of his classes, Jackson also had practice a lot because he’s an international fencer (which explains both why Jaebum had recognised his name at first, and the weird beekeeper outfit) so his schedule is packed, and that’s why they were never really together at the same time. Nonetheless, he had suggested they all meet up for lunch so Jinyoung could introduce them.

So here Jaebum sat, idly chatting with Jinyoung on a bench, waiting for the mysterious ‘Jackson Wang’.

“Jinyoung!” yells a cheerful voice.

Jaebum recognises the voice from both the quad and the library, but that still doesn’t quite feel like the extent of it. Before he can place it, he looks up and promptly freezes in shock.

Because coming his way, with a bright grin and a big wave, is his cute gym guy in a sweater and jeans and, shit, he’s somehow even more adorable than before. The guy must recognise him too, because his footsteps falter and his grin wobbles for a second. Oh god. He hates me now because I shouted at him, he’s going to ask Jinyoung why he’s friends with a rude asshole. 

But all of Jaebum’s doubts are wiped away when he receives a shy smile so lovely that Jaebum almost has to blink to check that this boy is real.

“It’s you! How’s your foot?” cute gym guy, a.k.a. Jackson Wang, teases him.

Jinyoung looks between them, confused, but Jaebum is so shocked he can’t seem to make his mouth work. After a brief but awkward silence, Jackson continues.

“I didn’t realise you two knew each other.”

It’s Jackson’s turn to look between them this time, but his eyes then focus on Jinyoung and Jackson seems to be trying to tell him something with a look alone. All of a sudden, Jinyoung makes a loud noise of disgusted realisation. 

“Oh my god! Really, Jackson? _Jaebum_ is ‘chic and sexy gym guy’?”

Jackson lets out a mortified squawk and yells “Jinyoung!”

Jackson’s cheeks fill with colour and he refuses to look at Jaebum, but Jaebum thinks he’s never adored someone so much in his life. However, Jackson does look a little bit like he’s going to run away and that is the last thing Jaebum wants, so he doesn’t even consider the implications of opening his mouth.

“I dropped the weight on my foot because I was watching you squat and it was so distracting I forgot to hold on to it.”

There’s a second of stunned silence and Jaebum panics, wishing in vain that he could rewind time so that he could still be ‘chic and sexy’ rather than a _COMPLETE MORON_. But then Jackson doubles over with laughter, the same high-pitched one he heard in the library, and Jaebum suddenly forgets that he's a moron and instead basks in the feeling that he made Jackson laugh so hard he’s actually wiping tears from his eyes.

“You idiots deserve each other. I’m leaving.” Jinyoung sounds exasperated, but he’s smiling when he turns around.

Jackson eventually calms down and he and Jaebum smile at each other shyly for a moment. Jaebum wonders if they could still go to lunch, and desperately tries to build himself up to ask, but is interrupted by Jackson.

“Well, since neither of us ever made a move on our own, I’m gonna use Jinyoung’s set-up and just ask. Do you want to go on a date with me?” 

Jaebum marvels at his confidence, but can’t help the enamoured grin on his face as he nods. “Yeah.”

His heart jumps when Jackson laughs and extends a hand.

“So chic.” Jackson mutters with a grin.

Jaebum’s chest feels warm. The hand in his own is warmer.

“And sexy?” he teases.

The punch on his arm is totally worth it.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first GOT7 fic (or fic ever). I hope you like it! 
> 
> The beekeeping thing was something I saw on twitter that made me laugh!
> 
> Also, this was inspired by that gifset where JB is almost drops their trophy because he's too busy watching Jackson unbutton his shirt. And that picture of Jackson picking BamBam up to kiss his cheek and that picture of him sleeping during 'real men' where he sleeps with his arm between his knees.
> 
> Support GOT7 and support JackBum! Jackson Wang is probably my favourite person ever (if you couldn't tell).


End file.
